Bi Brunettes
by Lyraeon
Summary: White finds out that May has certain... tendencies that are of interest to her. Playtime ensues. Somewhat messy playtime. WhitexMayxtoys.  Semi-Sequel to Curiosity


I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stuff so far :3 It feels so good to wake up each morning to new faves and reviews.  
>This takes place in the same world as most of my other stuff, and is technically the sequel to Curiosity. You don't need to know Curiosity to get this though.<br>Winnie, for the uninitiated, is the name I use for White/Hilda, because, c'mon, HILDA? ...but also because this was written before she had a name in either country.

* * *

><p><strong>Bi Brunettes<br>**_Lyraeon/Lyra Kamiya_

A few hours, some promises for even more "lessons", and a nap later, May was half-asleep in one corner of her bed, propped up on a small pile of pillows and plushies. She had her phone held up near her face and was typing on it casually when her roommate came in.

As Winnie passed, after a polite wave, May's eyes drifted by with her hips, contemplating how damn sexy her shorts were, remembering how she'd tried on a near-identical pair just a few hours earlier.

Well, attempted to try on. She was now quite certain, as Winnie paused in the middle of the room, that their butts themselves were of near-identical size. So what about the older girl's figure let her wear the shorts, but prevented May from doing so?

She glanced down to her own stomach and frowned. She easily ate the most out of all the girls, but she worked it back off too, so it wasn't that she was fat. None of them could be called that... Maybe Leaf could be called pudgy at most, but her thicker build looked natural on her.

'Hmm... thicker build,' she thought, looking at her spandex-covered thighs, then back up to Winnie's once more retreating behind. That had to be it... The only meat Winnie really had on her was a lot of booty and a little bit of thigh, the rest of her was just slim as can be, meaning that she lacked the kind of actual hips May had. The fact she seemed to have completed her last growth spurt already helped, too, and left her by far the tallest of the girls, most of it leg.

May sighed and returned to her texting as Winnie left again, towels thrown over her shoulder. Sometimes she wasn't sure that it was a good thing she'd always matured more quickly than other girls her age... She remembered, seeing Dawn's boobs earlier, thinking that they were smaller still than hers had been in middle school. It was a trait that had its advantages, and here she was still out-chested by Leaf, but it also meant that she understood what "hips" really were, when the other girls probably wouldn't for a few more years.

A smile spread back across her face as she realized that the towels meant Winnie was heading to shower. "Mmm..." May sighed aloud, slumping further into the pile of pillows. She couldn't be completely sure, but after seeing the shorts on herself and Dawn earlier, she was starting to think that Winnie herself was the secret to the shorts' sexiness. The girl had a waist easily as slim as Dawn's, which her typical white tanktop only enhanced by clinging so closely to her figure, clearly stretched too tight across her breasts.

She wondered how that toned stomach must look under the shirt, cursing that Winnie of all people always wore one-piece swimsuits and wasn't an underwear sleeper like herself. She was sure you could bounce a quarter off of her. Most any of her, probably. As she mentally tallied the best-looking parts of her roommate's lean bod, she also pictured each of them – covered by small rivulets of water, as she could hear the shower running nearby – until she had a complete image of the older girl, naked and wet, framed against the sea-foam tile of their bathroom.

The room seemed a little too hot as she stared at the ceiling, her thumb-typed conversation forgotten.

"Twice in one day," she muttered, wondering why she was thinking about how hot one of her female roommates was again. While the rest of them would chitter about Green's perfect abs, or Lucas's handsomely pretty face, or the way Blake could smile his way out of anything, she was thinking about the way boobs seemed heavier than they looked, instead of her own semi-boyfriend upstairs.

Well, she was, hormonally at least, older than any of the other girls. Maybe "college lesbian syndrome" was just kicking in early in her case.

"...I wonder what that says about Dawn, then," she grumbled, sitting up and shaking her head. She'd had plenty of sex with guys. Well, one guy, plenty of times, at least. Plus that time she'd made out with Green, nevermind that they'd both been drunk.

She knew guys wanted her. She knew she enjoyed screwing guys.

So why was she so damn fixated on her newfound imaginings of her roommate's ass, and why was that image slowly expanding to her wondering whether or not Winnie shaved?

It wasn't her fault though. Winnie was just too hot and flaunted it too much for her not to notice. And Dawn had been... well, Dawn had started that.

And that other girl she'd met at the Grand Festival Ball the year before had been... Well, that was only making out, too... But...

"I should go talk to Brendan," she squeaked, jumping up from her bed and shuffling toward the door, tossing her closed phone behind her.

Naturally, the door opened before she could get to it. May gasped as her outstretched hand nearly collided with Winnie's towel-covered hips, her eyes wide.

"Caught ya!" she shouted with a giggle, the grin on her face showing all of her teeth. "You were gonna run off to your boyfriend, weren't you?"

"Well, I..." She was, so why was it so hard to admit such?

"You've got some explaining to do first." Winnie's face had suddenly darkened, eyes narrowed at May, who quickly backed out of the taller girl's way as she stepped boldly forward.

"E-explaining?"

"Yeah. About why those-" she pointed at the pair of shorts May and Dawn had played with earlier, laying on the floor, half underneath May's bed - "are all the way over here, and buttoned to boot, instead of in the hamper where I left them."

"Oh."

Oh indeed. May had to make up something, and fast. She took another step back, eyes locked on the shorts with what she hoped was a confused expression on her face. "I don't know," she lied, knowing it wasn't even a good lie.

"Ah. Well, maybe I should ask Dawn instead? I think she was in here earlier, too, wasn't she?"

May froze completely this time. She definitely couldn't lie fast enough to cover that one up, especially not when she felt her heart start pounding at the mere mention.

"There's this thing," she continued, closing the door behind her, the other hand still holding her towel up. "It's called Febreeze, May. You know what it does?"

"It removes odors?" she offered instinctively, wincing after the words had left her mouth. This was no time to be witty, and that was how she'd probably come across.

"Right." By now, Winnie had backed her up so far that her thighs were pressed against the older girl's bed, and she had no place left to move. She gulped, leaning back slightly in an attempt to keep their bodies separated still, but Winnie just came closer, until May could see the bits of water still dripping down her neck from her towel-wrapped hair. "It removes odors... And when Blake and I do our thing in here? We have the courtesy to spritz the place down afterwords, so that the room doesn't smell like sweat and my vag when you get back."

Two answers crossed her mind; the first was that yes, sometimes it did. The second, far more defensive answer, was the one she took. "But I wasn't fuck-"

"Fucking, pussy-diving... whatever. Even jilling off can leave a scent, babe, I'm just too polite to say it." She sighed in an exaggerated way that both suggested she was doing May a huge favor by teaching her this, and caused her towel to slip slightly, both of which the younger girl tried hard not to notice as she stammered for a response. By now she should have had time to concoct an elaborate excuse – even just admitting to pleasuring herself was better than incriminating innocent little Dawn, too – but between the towel and Winnie's unexpectedly coarse language, she still had nothing.

"That's not what I'm really mad about, though," Winnie's expression softened, her free hand reaching up to rest on May's shoulder. She gulped again – nothing was covering that shoulder except the strap of her sports bra, and so she could clearly feel the way her friend's fingers dug in slightly. "You didn't know that would upset me, and I guess I can let you going through my clothes slide, just this once."

May felt like she should sigh in relief, but couldn't.

The next instant, she gasped instead, finding herself on her back on Winnie's bed, the hand on her shoulder pinning her instead, the older girl straddling her thighs.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you like girls...?" she drawled, head tilted slightly as she gazed down at her roommate.

May whimpered, trying to turn her head away out of shame, but she kept looking back up, so she saw very clearly as Winnie leaned all the way down to breathe against her ear: "We've been missing out on so much fun... you and I... because you've been keeping important things like that from me."

She whined louder as wet lips pressed to her jaw, just below her ear, and she felt a slight weight on her hips. "Blake is amazing, but we have an... understanding, about my needs... And you fit the bill just perfect..."

May wanted badly to push Winnie off of her, but somehow, despite both of her hands being completely free, she couldn't bring herself to. Her face was flushed as the breath continued along her neck, making images of the streams of water she'd seen traveling down her roomie's neck just a few minutes later flash before her.

She moaned a little as Winnie dragged her lips across her neck again, the noise barely louder than an exhale, but she shivered anyway. "I've had my eye on you since we moved in, you know," she continued, her tongue darting out and following May's behind, eliciting a louder cry this time. "I love athletic types... Come on, I promise I won't disappoint... And if you're lucky, I might even share Blake with you..."

She whined again, her hand darting up toward the other girl and to her only partial surprise, latching onto the back of her towel instead of pushing her off.

"I... I don't know," May managed between whimpers. Her mind was racing, searching through her experiences with Dawn earlier, her ones with Brendan over the months, and the things she'd been imagining about Winnie only moments before. "Brendan..." she whispered, his name an incomplete thought as another hot gasp was drawn from her throat.

"Then no Blake," Winnie offered, lips traveling lower still, her tongue finding its way into the cleft of May's collarbone.

May's answer was a groan and a slight tug at the older girl's towel, the last parts of her that wanted to resist giving in. "M-maybe Blake," she stuttered, "But only may-"

Winnie's lips covered her own for a moment, interrupting her and stealing her breath entirely. She drew away a moment later, leaving her completely speechless below her, then chuckled. "You know... you're going to have to at least *try*... Or at least pretend to..." she dropped her lips back to her ear, letting her weight settle more on top of her. "I mean, it's like you don't want me to, or something..."

"I-I..." she gasped, then sighed, her other hand raising to push at the covering on Winnie's hair, trying to grab her there, too. "I'm just still getting used to the concept."

"Well, get used to it fast babe, because I'm going to give your pussy a workout... Unless Dawn left you too worn out...?"

May yelped at that, quickly answering with, "No, she didn't!"

"Well, I'll have to fix that!"

Without warning, Winnie had hopped back up to her knees, still straddling her hips, and yanked the elastic of her sports bra up to her armpits, exposing her breasts in one swoop. In the next instant, she'd grabbed both mounds firmly, giving them a couple good squeezes even as her towel fell since she no longer had a grip on it.

May lay still for the moment, stunned at the sight of Winnie naked on top of her, groping her boobs, before panic set back in and she swatted at the first forearm she could reach.

"Heeyyyy," Winnie complained, shaking her arm. "If you don't want me to, just say so." She paused for a second, raising an eyebrow. "Unless you're just trying to play rough..."

She shook her head. "Reflex."

"Really." One eyebrow was raised incredulously. The girl below her nodded, causing Winnie to roll her eyes. "I guess you really aren't as experienced as I hoped, then..." she sighed, resting back onto her palms, leaning toward their feet and the edge of her bed.

"I've never even touched a girl before today," May blurted in defense. Winnie had dropped back on all fours over her before she noticed she's just incriminated Dawn after all, and May found herself face to face with the older girl, cut off from the outside world by the curtain of her damp hair.

"So you really were playing with her... But your first time? How sweet... I hope Dawn doesn't take it too personally that you're cheating on her so soon." Her words carried a rumble that made May's words stick in her throat, and it took her a couple of times to get a breath past them. Her hand took a mind of its own as it reached up to touch Winnie's face, thumb tracing the girl's pale lips, which kissed at the digit as it passed over them.

"She... It was just to teach her a few things... We're not..." 'Not what,' she thought to herself, frowning slightly as Winnie drew one of her fingers into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue before drawing it in to her palm. 'Not seeing each other, obviously... but we said we might do it again...'

"That's okay," her friend answered, letting her finger slip from her mouth and licking barely at the tip of her next, "though I do wonder... what all you taught her... and what you learned... I want to know if this is her or you I'm tasting on your fingers."

May groaned at the comment, feeling her hips shift without her permission. She sighed deeply, pushing that digit into the older girl's mouth of her own accord, watching as she lapped the taste off of it. She wasn't sure who she was tasting... She tried to think whose pussy her right hand had been touching last. Who had those fingers been inside? "Me," she said finally, dragging her now moist finger back across Winnie's lips and on down her neck. Her own lips pouted open as she let her gaze travel down her roommate's body, watching the way their breasts just barely brushed when they both inhaled, then falling to where their bodies touched at the hips.

"Not bad," Winnie whispered, raising her own hand to run through May's long forelocks, pushing them back behind her ear. "So tell me... what did you do to Miss Berlitz... hmm?"

May shivered.

Part of her still wanted to keep the information away, worried it'd hurt Dawn if she ever found out May had blabbed their fun so quickly. Another part knew this game, and wanted to play it... And so she did.

"Well, first I let her finger my pussy..." she started, her head turning as Winnie pushed her hair further back and pressed her lips to her neck again. "Then I helped her finger hers... and played with her tits..."

"Details," Winnie moaned, grazing her teeth down to May's shoulder. "Give me details. Let me feel you both."

She felt her pussy tighten at the demand, wrapping her arms around the girl on top of her and taking another deep breath. "I... I licked her nipples," she continued, trying to put together a better description. "They were hard. Small. Just a little tan... they were salty, too..." She gasped as Winnie sucked hard at her neck, her head pushing further back into the blankets. "Then down her stomach... her belly button... to her pussy..."

"Details," she hissed again, hips grinding along hers.

There was a quilt of long wavy hair covering her shoulder and neck now as Winnie maneuvered, a strand hanging across her lips as she continued speaking. "Sh-she..." she gasped, teeth sinking into her shoulder this time, prompting her fingernails to dig into Winnie's in return. "Her clit sticks out of her pussy slightly... like it's just begging to be licked, all the time." Her eyes were shut tightly as she retraced her steps, picturing the younger girl's mound in her mind. "Her thighs are so pale... like milk tea... And when you even breathe on them, she can't hold still..."

"What did you do to that clit," Winnie urged from somewhere in her cleavage, making May's hips buck slightly against the older girl's stomach.

"Sucked it," May half shouted, half frustrated at being told what to do but feeling her legs draw up as her arousal reached a new peak. "I put my tongue in her slit and I licked it until I could feel her clit was so swollen that she shrieked when I touched it... and then I wrapped my lips around it and I sucked it just to hear her shout!"

Winnie took hold of one of May's nipples with her lips, sucking on it and holding it lightly with her teeth, her back arched so that her bare thighs rubbed just below May's hips as she rocked against her. The younger girl whimpered urgently below her, trying to find the words to continue her story.

"Then I pulled my lips off and..." she swallowed the next words as Winnie's fingers were suddenly pressed through the fabric of her shorts and thong, grinding just an inch above her nub – "...her legs... took my thumb and... pushed it on her clit..."

"Like this?" Winnie's voice was a loud whisper somewhere near her right breast now, her position hidden by her hair but suggested clearly by the fingers gripping May's bicep... and of course her other hand, which had now twisted to sink her thumb to the beginning of May's slit.

Her hips bucked up off the bed, one heel slipping back off the edge of the bed from the force. "Yes!" She gasped again, fingers seizing Winnie's shoulder blade as a handhold. "Arceus, yes! Like that! Then I just rubbed and rubbed... kissed her thigh... until she ca-"

Her hips arched again, pushing up into Winnie's hand which... pulled away, dropping to the bed beside the younger girl to help hold her body completely above May's, which was now writhing in search of the release that had been pulled away from her at the last second.

She stuttered something that was supposed to be "Why?", her fingers sliding through Winnie's long locks almost effortlessly instead of giving her the handhold she sought. For a moment her breathing was erratic, her hips rolling occasionally as she whimpered.

"B-bitch..." she managed finally a moment later, as Winnie lowered her lips to kiss against her pounding pulse.

"I thought you weren't sure about this," she whispered innocently, even as she pressed her skin back to May's and slid down her body slowly, her tongue tracing the path the rest of her had taken. She stopped at her waist only long enough to grab hold of both the girl's waistbands, taking them with her, peeling the skintight shorts – now soaked through – off of her thighs and tossing them behind them. For a moment she knelt on the floor, stroking May's overheated thighs with both hands, her head between them, cheek nuzzling the two legs alternately, before she finally added: "Anyway, you'll thank me in a second."

One hand stayed on her thigh while the other reached carefully under the bed, dragging out a jewelery box. May couldn't see what was going on and so was left to pant and whimper quietly, wondering what the clicks in the background were, the urge to take care of her throbbing pussy herself rising.

Then she heard the faint buzzing. She didn't have to look down – not that she could see past the end of the bed anyway – to know what the noise was. A moment later she felt her thighs nudged apart, the noise growing closer...

The vibrations in the air alone were enough to make her moan before the bullet actually touched her clit. When it finally did, she barely managed to squeak in enough air before her head fell to the side and she let out a quiet, whining moan, her poor clit swollen almost to the point of being painful, between the two orgasms she'd had earlier and the one she'd been denied just now. She pawed at the bed and licked at the air, letting out irregular pants... Winnie pushed the vibrator against her just a little more firmly, enough to be sure the pressure was constant, then let it wiggle up and down slightly. May began the mewling sound again at the mere millimeters of motion, each inhale a struggle.

Winnie turned her own head to let her lips graze along May's toned thigh, eyes never leaving the pussy she was playing with. She could see the girl's muscles pulsing, searching for a dick or at least a finger to squeeze, and knew she had one in the box nearby that she could satisfy the girl's ache with... but that was for the next round.

She listened as May's whines turned to shorter whimpers and in turn to strangled squeaks, the pulsing growing more frequent, her hips starting to try and push against the toy at her clit. Winnie's free arm reached around one thigh to hold it still, half anchoring May, though she knew the stronger girl could break free if she wanted to.

Less than two minutes after the vibrator first sat against her clit, May finally came, her voice gone as she rocked and thrashed on the bed, Winnie doing her best to follow the erratic motion of her hips with the toy, trying to keep the wave going as long as she could.

"Fuck," May managed finally as her spasms stopped, leaving her flat on her back but still twitching. "T-t-" she tried to inhale, shaking slightly from the sensation Winnie was still holding against her, and managed only a partial lungful across her gasps, "turn... it..."

"Turn it up?" Winnie asked, feigning innocence, and licked the girl's thigh again.

"N-nooo," she moaned, fingers wrapping into the comforter. "Turn it off..." she managed finally, whimpering desperately.

The vibrations stopped, and so did the twitches of aftershock she'd been enduring, but the pressure didn't leave her pussy itself. She groaned, half in relief, half in frustration, and lay prone for the moment while Winnie kissed up and down her thighs, trying to catch her breath and find the strength to open her eyes.

"Ohhhhhhh..." she finally groaned a moment later, hips giving one more twitch, and Winnie chuckled softly.

"Told you you'd thank me," she goaded, turning the vibrator back on and resting it against May's thigh briefly. She whined violently, earning another smirk as Winnie turned it right back off. "Good?"

May nodded a little, still staring at the ceiling. Her cunt squeezed itself as she thought about the pressure she still felt inside there.

"I bet you want this," Winnie taunted, suddenly back up on top of the bed with May, holding a slightly curved, dark purple dong between their faces and giving it a lick. She found no response except to stare at it, and past it at the girl trying to coax her into a fourth round. "Come on," she continued, her hand sliding down May's stomach to her cunt, stroking her slit only twice before she hooked her middle finger in. "I know you're the type to want something in there... I was watching you as you came..."

May closed her eyes again, her own words from before echoing in her ears: "Dawn, have you ever seen someone else cum?"

Winnie's finger probed deeper, dragging along May's swollen inner walls, pausing to push gently against the tender bump near her bladder. "Mmm..." she hummed, licking the dildo she was holding, then letting her cheek rest against it, "May... when was the last time you had this many orgasms without a dick inside of you...? Or even this many orgasms in a day at all?

Her thumb started to grind against her still oversensitive clit, causing May to yelp and grab at the older girl's arm. "You feel all built up in there, even though you've cum, isn't that right?" Her middle finger clawed at the swell again, making May bite her lip softly. The girl nodded weakly, taking a couple deep breaths of air as the finger pulled out of her.

"I... I think I need to cum again," she admitted, still panting to her own surprise.

"You need a little more than that," Winnie growled.

May's eyes closed tightly as she shuddered. "I don't think I could take more than once more. I don't know how I'd manage to walk any time soon..."

"That's not what I mean..." her face was next to hers again now, lips sucking at the dildo between words like it was ice cream she was trying to take bites of.

The expression on May's face didn't change, except to stare at how Winnie was servicing the toy and lick her own lips, and so the older girl gave in, realizing her new toy probably genuinely didn't know what she needed by name, though the ease with which she'd reached her current state made her think she knew it by experience.

She dropped her face down to May's ear, passing the dildo to her left hand in the motion, and whispered lowly to the younger girl. "I'm going to give you the kind of orgasm that leaves you satisfied for days... that makes you tingle from head to toe... I'm going to relieve that pressure inside your poor pussy, May... Squeeze every last drop out of you... and when I do, you're going to gush everywhere so badly that, honestly, I'm going to drag you down to the floor first so that my bed isn't soaked for days..."

There was a shred of realization that crossed the girl's face as Winnie ran the dong down her slit, her breath suddenly hotter and louder. "I don't believe someone with a pussy as swollen as yours has never squirted before," she chuckled, licking just behind May's ear, still rubbing the toy along her. "Maybe not on purpose, but you still remember how good it felt, don't you, May?"

She nodded, just barely, letting out a soft "uh-huh..."

"Then I'll give it to you... but you have to promise to earn it from me after..."

Another dazed nod, and another squeeze at Winnie's arm.

At this point, the older girl literally scooped up her roommate, letting the dildo fall to the floor ahead of them as she dragged May to the floor with her, settling her on her lap with her back against the bed. She groaned at the position, instinctively leaning forward to wrap her arms around the neck of the girl she was sitting on, who couldn't help but laugh lightly at the motion.

"Well, I do have a strap on, if that's what you want," she told May, letting her lips brush the other girl's, "but I think it's better if I can reach your pussy..."

The coordinator lurched forward slightly, pressing her lips over Winnie's, kissing and nipping at them a little desperately. Winnie sighed into her, reaching her arms down to hook below the girl's knees, pulling her legs up and out softly. She shifted her weight forward, truly pinning the girl between her own body and the bed, then pushed against her repeatedly. "See," she murmured between kisses, "it doesn't work as well... with me... I don't have a dick... I can get the strap on... or Blake... if that's what you really want... He's good at this too..."

May whined as Winnie's point was proven, the thrusting motion providing only a bit of nice friction between them, though the position itself, coupled with the games their tongues were now playing, had her dripping all over again.

"I'll earn it now," she gasped, dragging one arm down from Winnie's neck to massage her boobs instead. "I'll be too tired after..."

"The sooner the better for you," Winnie groaned back, digging her fingers into May's thighs.

"Think of something, then," May urged, letting her head roll back as the older girl dipped her lips to her neck again.

Winnie's eyes darted to her box of toys at the command, a single "heh" rolling off her tongue as it slid down May's collarbone. "Oh, I have," she purred, sinking her teeth into her shoulder for a moment, then licking the marks before leaning towards the box.

"...The strap on?" she asked hesitantly, head resting on the edge of the bed and looking at Winnie's hands.

"Better," her friend assured, letting her legs down so she could lean far enough to reach her prize. "For right now, at least," she added. There were cases where the strap on was the better route, definitely, but if May really wanted to fuck Winnie too...

She felt the shorter girl gasp against her chest as she pulled something May'd never seen before out of her bag of tricks... The dildo wasn't particularly thick, and so it wasn't that that intimidated her. Rather, it was the length – well over a foot long. For a moment she couldn't breathe, before she noticed the rather flexible toy was rounded at both ends, instead of just one. Not only rounded, but well formed into the shape of a cock head, with light veining along it's entire fuschia length.

It slowly dawned on her that she had seen something like this before in an picture online once, it's just both ends had been occupied so she hadn't recognized it before now.

"You're drooling," Winnie cooed, rocking her hips upwards once with a smirk. May snapped back to reality, aware of the fact she was blushing even though her skin had been too flushed for a while for it to matter. "Hold this." She handed her the toy, then grabbed her under the thighs again, pushing them up onto her shoulders.

May flailed slightly in surprise, finding herself held up with her shoulders on the bed and thighs there on Winnie's shoulders, while the older girl moved her legs to sit cross-legged instead. For a moment she stared up May's body, realizing she was lips to lips with her pussy again, and considered diving her head in.

The girl let out another whimper, eyes locking on Winnie's and knowing what she was considering.

The way she winced told the older girl that no, what she needed more right now was to be filled, and that was a task she'd gladly undertake. Carefully she lowered her back down to sit between her own legs, her hands getting briefly pinned under the younger girl's ass when she reached ground level, but that only prompted her to squeeze her there for a moment as she leaned forward again... She dipped her head to May's right breast, licking along the edge of her areola, purring again...

There was an urgent noise from May, who was idly wringing the toy as Winnie teased her again. The older girl sighed wantonly, leaning back finally to rest on her palms, and licked her lips.

"It's in your hands... you know where to put it."

She looked at the long toy she was holding, then down at the floor, her eyes drifting from her own pussy to Winnie's own, getting her first look at it. She was spread slightly open just from the angle of her legs, and more than wet enough for May to see from where she was sitting.

'Just,' she realized, drawing a slow breath and reaching for the other girl's pussy, 'from playing with *me*... Without me touching her...'

She ran the dildo's pink head along Winnie's wet slit, slickening the tip, before pushing it against her, twisting it slightly as her cunt opened to accept the toy. Winnie shuddered, drawing her lower lip into her mouth as she struggled subconsciously not to make any noise at the entrance. May was surprised at how the resistance of a pussy felt from "the other side" so to speak, the toy sliding in easily due to how lubed up she was, but slowly from how tight she was.

Winnie let go of her lip and let it hang open instead, head tilting as she moaned lowly. "Goood..." she mewled, rocking her hips slightly to meet the dildo. May pulled it back slightly then pushed it again, further this time, the motion speeding up each time she thrust it.

Curiously she pulled it back out all the way, then watched carefully as it slipped back into her, until she felt it hit her inner wall. She shivered at the sight, wondering if her body could hold that much, too... She'd never taken the time to wonder how much of Brendan's dick she actually took inside her, but she felt like it couldn't possibly be that much.

She eyed the other end of the dildo, realizing that this was her chance to find out.

"Put it..." Winnie started, breaking into a delighted hum as the toy was pushed as far into her as it could be once again. "Ohhh... put it in..." she managed, her chin falling to her chest as she drew in a couple of deep breaths.

May was working on it, that much was certain, bending the toy in the center in order to get the other end into herself.

She only got it halfway into her pussy before the fullness got to her – three orgasms with an empty cunt had left her tighter than normal, in addition to how swollen she was, and her arm froze in place as she moaned out loud. Winnie managed to bring one hand up to grab ahold of her roommate's wrist, forcing her to push it the rest of the way in, resulting in an even louder cry as it pushed past her the most sensitive parts of her wall, causing her body to tense further around it.

"Wiiiinniiiie..." she called, gasping out loud as the movement stopped. The older girl grinned, swallowing hard as she gave them both a moment to catch their breath, and let go of May's wrist.

"Sure you can handle this...?"

May looked down at the dildo, which had been straightened out between them, and, between pants, gave it a test shift.

She gasped, eyes shut tightly, then nodded, finally getting used to having something bigger than a finger inside of her again.

"Yes... I'm sure..." she hissed, looking up to see how Winnie was handling the situation. The more experienced girl was grinning while biting her bottom lip, her eyelids heavy as she glanced up to meet May's gaze. She managed a grin in return, adding, "Stop treating me like a virgin.. after all, this is my round four..."

Winnie licked her lip and slid her fingers along the younger girl's thigh near where their legs crossed each other. "Then fuck me?"

May nodded and took a deep breath, settling her weight back against the side of the bed as she started to shift the dildo back and forth repeatedly, screwing them both with an opposing rhythm. She started out too quickly for her own tolerance, then found a good speed for them both, albeit a slow one for the time being.

The room quickly filled with the sounds of both their panting and moaning, May's free hand reaching behind her head to squeeze the mattress there, giving her a steady hold as her whole body started to rock with the motion of her arm and thus the toy. Each stroke was only about a three inch distance, but with the slight lean both girls had given their hips, and how long they'd been making out and teasing each other already, it was more than enough.

For May, it was almost too much. Her grip on the dildo was becoming awkward, her hand squeezing too hard and becoming unwilling to move the way she told it to. She started to whine again, both from the frustration of how irregular the pleasure was becoming, and because she'd sworn to finish Winnie before letting herself finish, but here she was, being pushed to the edge again so soon.

The change in the strokes alerted Winnie that something was wrong on May's end, and she reached down to take over for her. For a moment the younger girl clung to the toy, defiantly wanting to keep trying, but Winnie just smiled and shushed her casually. "Just sit back and relax," she whispered, her voice clouded and hoarse with want.

She whimpered and did as she was told, eyes slipping shut and head flopping onto the bed. She let out one very long moan as Winnie took over and did so doubletime, moving the toy roughly between them both, panting hard from the effort and sensation. Soon the wet noises of their synchronized fucking were drowned out, as she too began moaning desperately, small curses and May's name used as the same falling off her lips when she didn't manage to get air for more.

"Ready?" she whispered, meaning the question to be louder but pushing the breath out of herself. May nodded drunkenly, trying to open her eyes and mouth to reply but unable to do more than wave her hand a little.

In a show of acrobatics, Winnie twisted around, letting the dildo slip from her own pussy with a forlorn sigh, then dropped to her elbows between May's thighs, grabbing the toy just a couple inches from the girl's body. Her arm twisted, pushing the toy at an angle so that it would push almost straight up within her, and began thrusting again. She leaned down further as she continued to work into the now limp girl before her, letting her tongue slide across her labia, across her pussy and the edge of the toy, and finally up to her clit, lapping at it furiously.

May's head flew up for a second, then dropped back to the bed with a groan, her clit almost too sore from the day's workout to handle any more, but her the wet tongue working her over was just soft enough not to hurt, instead simply enhancing the rhythmic pounding of her pussy.

As her back started to arch further, her hands slid down from the bed, squeezing at her own breasts tensely before running them into Winnie's hair, pulling at it idly. The older girl smirked from her position with her face at her crotch, twisting her angle with the toy just a hair further.

The hands in her hair had twisted it up into its trademark ponytail and were now stuck there, holding on for dear life even as her back arched further. As soon as her moan became truly constant, voice wavering only when she had no choice but to breathe, Winnie knew she's found the right spot and kept her angle, pushing the dong against her G-spot roughly. May's bent legs left her feet pressed against the older woman's thighs, and now her toes curled against the flesh there, searching for purchase like her hands had...

She saw May's stomach tense, felt the effort to thrust the toy suddenly intensify, but kept it up, purposefully moaning loud enough for the girl to hear as she kissed her clit, urging her on.

Her hips bucked suddenly, then again as she grew quiet and her hold on Winnie's hair became almost painful. Winnie in turn moaned again, this time out of genuine arousal, forcing the toy in twice more until she heard May squeak for breath above her.

She pulled the toy free, still busily licking at May's core, though now her tongue worked its way across the whole slit as its owner shuddered and outright screamed above her. Winnie's timing had been perfect – she'd removed the dong just as May's orgasm had begun, removing all pressure within her and letting the dam break, cum gushing from her twat, into her friend's waiting mouth and all over her chin and thus the floor between them. Her body twitched slightly with each wave of pleasure, in turn sending another squirt to Winnie's still-lapping tongue.

As the tremors died down, the older roommate snuck two fingers into May's pussy, rubbing at her top wall to coax any last pressure from her. Her victim let out another whimper at the sensation, followed by a set of raspy breaths.

"E-enough," she begged, one hand pawing stiffly at Winnie's shoulder. "No more... Oh god..." Her head sank into the mattress again as Winnie obeyed, rubbing her face along the girl's thigh to dry it before sitting up carefully, resting her body softly against hers and giving her a slow, deep kiss, sighing at the feel of the hot body under her.

"Feels good, hmm?" She let her lips rub across the other girl's, her fingers tracing through her hair and along her neck. "I bet you feel a lot better."

May nodded absently, letting Winnie's hair go and just holding onto her weakly. "So... so good. Oh... It still tingles..."

"It'll do that," she chuckled, licking the girl's cheek and sighing hotly. "You taste damn good, too..."

She let May rest for a moment, rocking slightly against her and stealing a few more kisses to keep her own state going, trying to decide how she could extract her own climax from the younger girl. She could, of course, simply choose to finish herself, and that seemed like the easy answer... but since she had a willing victim, she wanted to find a way to take advantage of her, and draw pleasure that way... After all, May had already been so delicious to her.

Finally she reached back over to her box, pulling out the thing she'd threatened May with a few times during the night: the strap on. May looked over weakly, curious as to what she was doing, and instantly heaved a heavy sigh. "No more..." she mumbled, nuzzling her shoulder, to which Winnie just chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to put it in you," she promised, to which May smiled. "I'm going to put it on you."

May's mouth drifted open in some mix of confusion and how worn out she was, though her eyes were getting alert again. "But I don't know how to-"

"First of all, everyone knows how to, it's instinctive... and second, all you've got to do is sit here and let me ride you, maybe play with my tits or ass if you feel like it. I'm sure you can handle that much."

"Oh..." A slight grin spread across her face. "So you just want me so bad that you'll take me even if I fall asleep... is that it...?"

Winnie flashed her own grin back at her. "You better believe it, sexyfine. Now here..." she slid up to her knees, reaching down to help May get onto hers, "Let's get this on you."

A minute of clipping and sliding of straps later, followed by a minute of distracted kissing, May was sporting her own six incher... specifically, the purple one Winnie had molested her with at the beginning of their tryst. With some effort, she managed to pull herself onto the bed and flop over on it, looking down at her rubber appendage and stroking it a little. "We'll have to try this again... some time when I'm more awake..." she smirked, wiggling her hips slightly. "I could get used to this."

"I will take you up on that offer. Definitely. I like being fucked by interchangeable dicks and a nice rack." Winnie had clambered up onto the bed and was squatting, straddling May and her new cock, grinning down at the girl. "Hold it up for me...?"

May nodded and held the toy still as Winnie lowered herself, sighing contently at the feeling of being full again. "Ohhh... yeah, that's what I wanted..." she groaned, starting to bob up and down along the length.

She rested one hand on her own knee, the other lightly on May's stomach, and let herself develop a steady pace. The younger girl watched in true awe, unsure how she'd kept herself going even this long, the way she was crouched on her toes. She was perfectly capable of being on top on her knees, but the motion Winnie was doing was another story – and a hot one, at that. May licked her lips as she took in the sight before her, following the older girl's bent legs up to her shaved pussy, along her taut stomach, between her C cups, and finally up the long mess of brown hair to her eternally grinning face... All of it hovering over her, wanting her, and taking "her" dick at a rather impressive pace.

"Like the view... huh?" Winnie teased, purring a bit. "Tell me, May... you prefer tits or ass...? Which makes you drool more, hmm?"

And now she was managing a conversation while impaling herself on that purple rod. "You're crazy..." May groaned, though the smile was still on her face.

"The question?"

"Oh..." It took her a moment to remember there had been a question, and she had to close her eyes and picture Winnie and Dawn both fully for her to answer. "I guess tits," she offered, opening her eyes again and glancing over Winnie's once more, watching them jiggle with every thrust.

She leaned over, bracing her hands on either side of May's chest, and moved her legs so she was kneeling instead. "Prove it," she chuckled, holding her boobs out proudly toward the younger girl.

May reached up and began to squeeze them, though her arms still shook a bit from her previous adventures. The taller girl let out a sigh of approval, resuming her quick bobs along the toy, though now the motion was less up and down and more forward and back, her hips shoving back to push it in each time.

Almost hypnotized by the motion, May's dark blue eyes tracked the movement of Winnie's breasts and her own hands, which were now just barely circling the older girl's nipples, letting the slightly hardened nubs slide across her fingertips with each stroke. Winnie closed her eyes as a light groan came from her throat, her body lowering a bit closer to May's as she kept moving.

"Getting to be too much...?" It was May's turn to tease, and from the way that the girl's next moan caught in her throat, it seemed to be just as effective on her as it was on May. "You can cum whenever you want, you know..."

Winnie bit her tongue to hold back a whimper, then dropped lower still, holding herself over May on her elbows now. "Make me," she groaned, her stomach just barely touching the younger girl's each time she rolled her hips. The younger girl let out a slightly confused moan, at which Winnie thrust harder against her. "You're conscious again... bend your legs... and use those amazing thighs to thrust me..."

She shifted her legs a little and found that most of her orgasm-induced fatigue had worn off, though her legs wobbled anyway. "J-just a little," she stammered, bending her legs up until her thighs rested against Winnie's ass, the older girl waiting with the toy still buried in her pussy.

She shivered as their bodies met, and Winnie slid back up to the tip, bringing her lips to May's. "It's sexy from down there... isn't it?" she whispered, pushing down and then back up once, the movement all in the arch of her hips so that her face remained hovered above her roommate's. "I love the view... the feel... from there as much as I do from here... That's why Blake and I have our understanding..."

"I'm..." May stopped to take a deep breath, mouth dry from the lust in Winnie's eyes and the feel of her soft breasts resting against her own. "I'm learning to like it," she admitted, then lunged her head and hips upward, closing the inch between them in both places.

It took her a few times to get the motion right, but in the end Winnie was right, the motion was instinctive, her abs tightening to pull her hips into the other girl's, who in turn arched her back to meet her. Their lips slid together, May's contribution a mess of licking and sucking, with Winnie nipped at her tongue each time she found it.

The older girl pulled back from their kisses, arching her back and pushing back up to her palms. May was flushed as she watched her rock on top of her, her hands resuming their dance along her friend's nipples and shoulders, her hips moving on their own even though her legs and stomach now burned from the effort. Winnie was mewling desperately, her moans strangled into small spurts, her grinding moving the entire mattress slightly by now, the bed creaking from their efforts.

Winnie stilled suddenly, drawing shallow gasps that squeaked on their way out, her body seizing around the rubber dick inside of her. Then, with an elongated, dreamy sigh, she flopped back on top of May, snuggling her and giggling softly, fingers sliding up to run through the younger girl's hair opposite from where her face now rested.

May sighed too, letting her legs lay flat on the bed again, and kissed Winnie's temple, to which she let out something like a purr. Now May giggled, finding the girl's joy infectious, and for a moment they just laid there, tangled together, Winnie drifting down from her high.

"I didn't know you were so cuddly," May teased, stroking her fingers along the older girl's back.

"Only when I'm sleepy..." she mumbled back, yawning. "Like now... good night."

May frowned, as the light streaming through their window proved that it wasn't even sunset yet, then chuckled. "Fine... rest a few minutes, then I need another shower..."

Winnie had just started to open her mouth to respond when the doorknob clicked, causing them both to freeze. May's heart froze as the door swung open for the one-to-many-eth time that day, her eyes glancing from her discarded cell phone across the room to the door...

Brendan's voice floated through the door, his voice sing-song, a small basket of bubble-bath and hair supplies in his hand. "May, sweetie~" he started, the door swinging open all the way. "We've got a contest to plan for..."

The notes of his voice turned sour on the last word as he actually looked into the room, seeing Winnie's naked form and the legs sticking out from under her first and almost choking. Just as he was about to apologize, his eyes made it all the way up to the girl's face... and found May's right there, attached to the legs.

There was no time to move or explain, and no way to, with Winnie rather limp and still technically attached to her.

She was also just plain too worn out to put together any explanation, so all that she managed was a surprised, "Uh..."

Brendan stared at his girlfriend for a moment longer, then threw the basket at her bed, turning and storming out of the room, not even bothering to close the door. May tried to call after him, but he didn't respond, and so she just groaned in frustration, smacking the back of her head strongly to the bed.

"Sorry," Winnie offered, and both girls sighed in unison. It had been fun, but now it would be a pain to clean up after... Especially since they still shared this room.

* * *

><p>All reviewers, especially those leaving constructive criticism, will be personally thanked.<br>Anyone wanting to know what happens next, "Nothing to See" will be posted very soon, and my other account, accessible via my profile, has the Roommates series, which is the non-porny parts of this 'verse.


End file.
